


Let Me

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Jealous Mark, M/M, Markjin, Sad, but cute, cute markjin, dont we all, flirty jinyoung, i love markjin, kyoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: Will you be by my side?Can I hold your hand?Don’t be shyToday you are especially lovely to meCan I hug you?Don’t be afraid





	

**A Markjin Fiction**   
_3.4k words_

* * *

 

 

Will you be by my side?  
Can I hold your hand?  
Don’t be shy  
Today you are especially lovely to me  
Can I hug you?  
Don’t be afraid

 

These lines from their Turbulence album tracks ‘Let Me’ and ‘Prove It’ had been stuck inside Mark’s head. _‘I want to hug you right now’ ‘My head is full of you’_ Mark thought as fireworks came exploding up the dark sky during their music show events, Jinyoung was beside him, on his left. There were no verbal exchange between them, just mere glances and slight smile from Jinyoung. Mark wondered what the cause was to his boyfriend’s sudden cold treatment and the tension between the two of them. He backtracked all the things that happened the past few days and week.

 

‘We were doing just fine during those two-day EST event in Thailand’ Mark thought, what could have possibly went wrong? Shoving the problem aside, he heaved a deep sigh before walking at the other side of the line, leaving Jinyoung and Yugyeom behind.

 

Mark stood and danced beside Jackson who was also dancing by himself, time to time covering his ears caused by the loud explosions from the fireworks.

 

“You fine, bro?” Jackson asked, facing Mark while they were dancing to the upbeat music

 

Mark nodded “Why do you ask?”

 

Jackson gave him an obvious, humorous glare, causing Mark to grin “It’s probably nothing” he reassured Jackson

 

Yugyeom followed Mark at the other side leaving Jinyoung who thoughtlessly shrugged the uneasiness and started playing with the younger ones.

 

Yugyeom stood beside Mark, shooting him with an imaginary gun totally in sync with the explosions of the fireworks, Mark went along and pretended to be shot by countless bullets. The three of them, Jackson, Mark and Yugyeom played all thru the night, having a good time.

 

Schedules have ended and the boys including their manager went back to their dorm to finally rest since there was another schedule for them the day after.

 

The boys went to their respective room, 2jae in their room, Bam Bam and Yugyeom also retreated back to their room and Mark & Jackson to their shared, hot room. Jinyoung went to his own room since he had no roommate to share it with.

 

Taking off their makeup and showering before finally settling down on their bed, the rest were checking their ranking on the online charts while Youngjae and Mark were still busy feeding Coco, played a little while with her and then retreating back to their room.

 

Mark came into his room finding no Jackson in sight “He is probably in Yugyeom’s room” Mark said to himself, plopping down on his mattress and opened his social media accounts. Checking their online ranking, YouTube comments, Instagram feed and lastly, twitter.

 

Scrolling thru his timeline and finally his mentions, unsurprisingly flooded by fans’ mentions and tags, he read some and saw tweets regarding Markjin, a ship that he undeniably is aware of and undoubtedly large within the fandom. He read tweets about why Markjin weren’t talking, why was Mark suddenly beside Jackson? Did they fight? Mark only let out a sad snicker, thinking about the fans and how observant they really are.

 

He turned his phone off and drifted to sleep with a heavy feeling in his chest.

 

Jinyoung who was still reading his new book got distracted by his thoughts about the obvious tension between him and Mark. He didn’t purposely ignore Mark but he feels like it was his fault, he made the tension between them. What was he jealous of? Or bitter of? Sometimes he just couldn’t understand himself. Having enough of the thoughts, endlessly torturing him, he set his book down and tried to sleep away the worries he had.

 

The next day, they were busily preparing for recording and for the fan meeting or fan signing event at night. The place was hectic, filled with idols who were also promoting their songs and MCs practicing their lines over and over. Managers trying to catch up to their idols or managers searching for the missing idols. It was hectic for sure, the boys went straight to their waiting room, to avoid the chaos and the busy staffs. There was no time for goofing around, they were either getting their makeup done, changing, practicing their lies, polishing their dance moves or catching up some sleep.

 

After the promotions during that day, the boys were preparing for their fan signing event, their very first for this comeback. Mark hoped everything will go natural tonight, Jinyoung would finally talk to him or be a clingy boyfriend he is.

 

Oh how wrong Mark was.

 

Jinyoung was basically stuck beside Jaebum, laughing, chatting and laughing together with Jackson. Mark felt really isolated and alone, neglected. He didn’t make it seem so obvious so he just walked here and there, casually talking to the fans.

 

The fan signing event ended so fast, like a blur. The boys went back to their dorm, doing their usual routine before crashing on their respective beds.

 

Mark tried checking twitter again, curious as to what the fans had to say or tweet. He bitterly smiled, seeing how observant IGOT7’s are.

 

“Ah, no doubt Ahgase” Mark said to himself while endlessly scrolling the timeline.

 

Some celebrated for JJP, others were sad that there was no Markjin moments.

 

_‘Did they fight?’_

_‘Ah! Jinyoung stop flirting!’_

_‘Why does Mark look so sad?’_

_‘Cheer up, Mark!’_

_‘Jinyoung on a flirting spree again. Poor Mark’_

_‘#StayStrongMark’_

Mark read some of the tweets and he couldn’t help but smile, thinking how cute the Ahgases were with their constant cheering and tweets of reassurance. Thinking about the Ahgases and not the tension he had with Jinyoung, he slept in peace.

 

Second fan sign of the week and the boys’ concepts were BLACK which was totally in contrast to their outfit the other day. Mark was seated beside Jackson and Yugyeom which made him feel at ease. The tension was still there but Mark made it clear to himself that he’s going to try his best to lessen the tension and maybe interact with Jinyoung. For himself and for the Ahgases not to worry.

 

The boys were standing and casually talking to the fans. Mark purposely beside Jinyoung. ‘ _This is fucking embarrassing’_ Mark thought to himself. Leaning against the table, he took a brave move and ‘naturally’ shot his arm around Jinyoung, who was shocked at the sudden touch from someone he didn’t expect.

 

It was a natural feeling for Mark, skinship and invading each other’s personal space was totally normal form him when it comes to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was honestly chocked, he thought about pulling away but he felt just right, melting to Mark’s familiar touch. Mark talked to the fans and stared at Jinyoung, smiling. He wanted to melt in Mark’s warmth, he gazed lovingly at mark and smiled. Everything seemed to turn out right. But somehow an unshakeable tension still was there, unexplained.

 

Mark tried being there for Jinyoung, handing him a mic when he was speaking but Mark could still feel a heavy weight in his chest. Reeling back from the tension, he walked away ‘naturally’ and sat on the stage.

 

Jinyoung felt sad when Mark felt, he was still craving for his touch. He spotted Mark playing with Jackson, ass grabbing and playing on the stage, Jackson pulling Mark’s weight who was on the edge of the stage. Jinyoung reminisced back during the If You Do promotions, they were all wearing red suits and he could still vividly remember the moment where Mark and he were playing on the edge of the stage like what Jackson and Mark were doing. Mark was holding on to Jinyoung who was pulling Mark. Jinyoung realized how he missed their cuddles and whispers, slight bickering and their constant skinship.

 

 _‘I want to hug you right now’_ Jinyoung thought.

 

The boys were playing with the bottle on the floor of the stage. Seven boys gathering these water bottles, trying to successfully flip it. Jinyoung gazed over at Mark who was bickering and laughing together with Yugyeom, Jinyoung unconsciously smiled at Mark, thinking how he was lucky to have him in his life, that precious smile and Mark’s insanely cute laugh. He was going to make it up to him.

After the fan sign, Jinyoung had an individual schedule, on Vlive. The rest of the boys retreated to their dorm, leaving Jinyoung at their agency. The boys were on their phone, watching Jinyoung’s Vlive.

 

“As expected, he’s talking about books” Jackson said, who is finally back in their room. Mark just nodded, focused on watching _‘Jinyoung’s Book Show’_

 

Jinyoung saw countless comments about Mark and he thought this was the perfect time Jinyoung could make it up for his LA Boyfriend.

 

“Everyone seems to be talking about Mark” Jinyoung said, smiling on the phone camera which surprised Mark “Jinyoung must be disappointed” Mark worriedly said.

 

“It’s okay, Mark. Jinyoung wouldn’t get sad over that” Jackson said, reassuring Mark.

 

Mark went back focusing on his phone screen, Jinyoung was talking about Mark and how he got his determination from Mark which made Mark smile. Their relationship are slowly going back to normal.

 

Like a nightly routine, Mark checked Twitter and saw a lot of tweets regarding their favourite ship, Markjin. Ahgases were finally tweeting in a positive, happy tone.

 

_‘Markjin!!!’_

_‘Have they made up?’_

 

Mark smiled at the fans’ tweets, he spotted a photo taken by a fan, a photo when Yugyeom and him were bickering and laughing. Mark wasn’t aware that Jinyoung had his gaze set on Mark, smiling lovingly. Mark slightly smiled. With a happy heart, mark could finally sleep in peace even right before Jinyoung could arrive back in their dorm.

 

They started their Tuesday with an early schedule, appearing at After School Club. The boys were happy and energetic that day. Especially Jackson, Bambam and Mark since they could freely speak in English from time to time.

 

The boys were bickering and making jokes as usual, Jimin with them and Jae who were in the same agency as them. It was almost 1pm, the time of the airing. The boys were settled behind the cameras while the MCs tried to introduce them. Unsurprisingly, Jackson couldn’t even wait, he had to walk in front even before the MCs had the chance to introduce their group.

 

The show started off flawlessly, a lot of laughing and shouting. Mark was having fun the entire time, laughing on his knees caused by Jackson and shouting non-sense things. He never felt so energized and active.

 

Seeing his boyfriend having fun made Jinyoung happy and warm inside, glad that Mark could freely express himself in an International show. The MCs had a mission for Yugyeom, to dance with only his upper body. Mark, who was trying to help Yugyeom, hugged his lower body tightly which made the boys laugh, except for one soul. Jinyoung watched the pair before his eyes with distaste and envy. After the mission, the pair sat down, Jinyoung gave Yugyeom a smack on the back which Yugyeom yelped in pain, clueless as to why Jinyoung had done that.

 

Mark was totally laughing his ass out, banging on his seat and jumping from his seat, Jackson was mainly the cause of it all which made Jinyoung somewhat envious, he's glad Mark is anyway happy but the reason was rather unacceptable for him.

 

ASC made another segment which made the boys excited, they were to sing the song when the camera was directed towards them and they must sing the exact lyrics to the song. Bambam made several mistakes, same goes for Jackson. It was Mark’s turn now, panicked, he unconsciously faced Jinyoung for help with the rap lyrics. Jinyoung who was shocked yet glad, helped Mark in the best way he can. After the challenging game, they were in a mess, shouted here and there especially Jackson. Even the MCs couldn't control them, of course, GOT7. Mark was having the time of his life, he never have felt this good in a little while.

 

"We have this thing we asked the fans to do and this we called 'GOT7_Why'" Jimin announced, directing them to face the wide screen. The screen showed several photos which the crew chose beforehand. First photo was Jaebum and Jinyoung, making Mark freeze in his seat and bitterly stared at the photo. Jinyoung quickly glanced at Mark which he regretted, Mark looked stone cold and stiff. Jinyoung silently gulped and went back staring at the wide screen.

 

The following photos were comical and funny, A photo of Youngjae and Jinyoung,  a photo of Mark and Jackson where fans were requesting to bring back the Markson show which made Jinyoung a little but uneasy, because why bring back  the Markson show? Why is it always Markson? The rest of the photos were Markjin. As the photo of Mark kissing Jinyoung's cheek popped out on the screen, everyone became unsuspectedly silent, Kevin Woo broke the ice and asked if it was normal for them to kiss on the cheek, if they do it regularly, again, silence. The crew turned to the next photo, the rest sighed in relief, avoiding the eerie silence that happened a while ago. They thought everything was over but got surprised with yet another Markjin photo, this time Mark stood up, face basically stone cold and silent. It was a photo of them spooning, on the bed, sleeping. The photo was probably taken by a staff during fly promotions where Markjin came to rest on the bed from their unending music video shooting. The eerie silence and the awkwardness was too much that the crew felt it and instantly changed it back.

 

The rest of the show was normal, Mark went back being a cheerful kid all throughout the show until the end. Jinyoung who was worried about the images a while ago decided he should go talk to the elder later when they get back to their dorm.

 

The boys, while arriving in their dorm, did their routine and went inside their room. Some slept early from another stressful day and Jackson went again to Yugyeom's room since he kept complaining that their room was too hot for his liking. Mark shrugged at Jackson’s explanation and laid on his mattress. He didn’t feel like opening twitter this time, he didn’t know what to expect from the fans, he didn’t want to bring them down because they might’ve felt Mark's coldness from the screen.

 

A sudden knock was heard from the outside of his room, Mark glanced at the door and asked "yes?" the door went ajar, revealing Jinyoung at the other side of the door. Mark was surprised as he didn’t expect Jinyoung would talk to him first. He always felt like he was responsible as the older one to polish and fix the conflict between them. He didnt expect his spoiled, sassy boyfriend would come breaking his pride just to talk to him.

 

"Hyung, can we talk?" soft words came out from Jinyoung’s plump lips, an uneasy tone, Mark noticed.

 

"Yeah, sure" Mark sat up, asking what Jinyoung wanted to talk about but it was obvious even to Mark what it's going to be.

 

"In my room" Jinyoung softly said, opening the door wide so Mark could walk out his own room

 

"Oh! Alright" Mark stood up and made his way out the door.

 

The ambiance inside Jinyoung's room was so comfortable and homey, filled with soft clean blankets, a lamp, a lot of book and more soft pillows. Totally different from Mark and Jackson’s room which was filled with shirts, caps, short and all those things they wore or will be wearing.

 

Jinyoung sat down on his bed and told Mark to sit down with him, he did what Jinyoung said.

 

"What is it?" Mark softly said, concern evident in his voice

 

Jinyoung breathed heavily before speaking "I’m sorry"

 

Mark was rather shocked at Jinyoung's sudden apology "What? You have nothing to apologize" he said, scooting closer to Jinyoung, facing him.

 

"I might’ve made you feel uneasy and sad. I’m sorry" Jinyoung lowered his head in embarrassment

 

Mark tilted Jinyoung's chin to see his eyes and said "Listen, there’s nothing for you to feel sorry for. I know there were these tension between us that even I can’t explain but it's normal, right? As long as we solve it, together" he continued "alright? So don’t feel sad"

 

A thick tear fell down against Jinyoung's cheeks "I don’t want to feel like this again, ever. I hate not being able to talk to you"

 

Mark smiled, wiping the tear away from Jinyoung's soft, apple cheeks "I hate not being able to talk to you, too. I wanted to hug you and kiss you but I was afraid. Now there is nothing to be afraid of now, right?" he said, staring straight at Jinyoung's clear, almond eyes.

 

Jinyoung nodded, closing his eyes, trying to breathe properly, trying to breathe normally at last. These past few days was really hard for him, not being able to talk to Mark felt like he was getting choked by something.

 

"I wanted to ask you one thing though" Mark softly smiled at him, making him melt, weak. Mark caressed his cheeks and asked "What was the reason? Did I do something wrong to make you feel this way?"

 

Jinyoung quickly shook his head because no, Mark didn’t do anything, there was nothing wrong with Mark, it was Jinyoung, it was himself that has a problem "I don’t know. You weren’t the problem, I swear" Jinyoung said, convincing Mark straight in the eye that he wasn’t the problem, he continued "I guess I was jealous, I don't know. You kept hanging out with Jackson and maybe sometimes with Youngjae. I felt lonely and sad" Jinyoung pouted, lowering his head again in embarrassment.

 

"My gosh babe, I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. I will never purposely leave you out, neglect you. I wouldn’t" Mark said, feeling really sorry about what he made Jinyoung feel, caressing his cheeks and brushing Jinyoung's bangs away. Kissing Jinyoung on the forehead "I love you so much, I wouldn’t do that to you" he said while leaning his forehead against Jinyoung's

 

Jinyoung smiled and stared at mark in the eyes "It was partly my fault. I’m sorry and I love you so fucking much"

 

Jinyoung's words earned a giggle from mark, Jinyoung pulled back and gave Mark a questioned look. Mark started laughing again, trying to stop himself in doing so "You cursed" Mark grinned.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and leaned towards Mark, kissing him on the lips passionately, filled with nothing but love and passion. Mark was startled at the surprising kiss but gave in and kissed Jinyoung back, kissing him with the passion and the love he felt towards his book obsessed boyfriend. Breaking the kiss to breathe, mark then said "I hope we are okay now, i don’t like seeing you flirt with Jaebum" Mark pouted, earning a shocked look from Jinyoung

 

"Flirting!? He was consoling me, you should get your eyes checked Tuan" Jinyoung said, feeling offended in a comical way

 

"I didn’t say that, it was our fans especially the Markjin fans" Mark snickered, handing Jinyoung his phone to see the tweets made by Ahgases.

 

Jinyoung blushed at the tweets Ahgases made for the past days "They're really observant" Jinyoung said, approving of Ahgases bird-like sight

 

"That’s what I said" Mark smirked and grabbed Jinyoung on the bed in a spooning position

 

"What the.." Jinyoung started by Mark's sudden action, he wanted to sit up but Mark's hold was too strong and tight

 

"I saw a tweet saying we should re-enact the photo" Mark explained, resting his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder

 

Jinyoung who couldn’t complain, melted to Mark's warm touch "Then we should sleep" Jinyoung said

 

Mark giggled at Jinyoung's attentiveness and nodded "Yes, we should" Mark said as he reached on to the lamp, turning it off.

 

"Finally! Those fucking dicks" Jaebum whispered just right outside Jinyoung's door, clearly spying them together with Jackson.

 

"I was getting tired of Jinyoung's sulky attitude" Jaebum groaned "Thank god!" he exclaimed.

 

"Mark was one emo ass, too" Jackson whispered "He might think that I didn’t notice it but I did. That fucking dick" Jackson said, rolling his eyes

 

"Guys if you won’t shut up there, I’m going to stand up and whip both your asses with a fucking steel brush" Mark said from the other side of the door, pissed, making Jaebum and Jackson stumble and dash to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the moment in my life or this year that i was so sad because there were no markjin moments for one week, do you feel me? please give this work lots of love and comments haha. this isn't my proudest work but made this one for a day when i was so bored and sad. keep supporting markjin.


End file.
